The Love Rebellion
by SkyeTai And Ic3
Summary: Emma will fight for her human love...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is Ic3_In_My_Vains here! I decided I'd do my first story by myself since its spring break, wat the hay.!^_^ I hope u enjoy this, and plz comment on things u think I should interpret to make this story better. Thanks!

Emma's POV:

I pick up a floral black skirt. "Do you like this skirt?"

"I think it would go good with that sweater you have. You should totally get it!"

"Ok lets go. We still have to get ice cream before we run out of daylight time."

Im at the mall with Destiny, my BVF(best vampire friend duh!).We had to get some outfits for some lame junior party. The only reason why were going is because it'll be a easy way to prey on slight drunkards.

We walk in the direction of the ice cream shop, only to be stopped by a feeling of something rolling over my foot. I look up sliding back quickly, anger rising in me. How DARE they…whoever they were.

I see it's a middle-aged woman looking up to her wits with the two children running in circles around her. Shes trying to get them to stop while still pushing the little baby about to go off on them when Destiny stops me.

"Emma come on I have something to show you!"

"But…"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Aiden at 12:00!"

Aiden, Aiden, Aiden.

Just thinkin his name makes me my stomach turn…. Wait. No. No. No. This is wrong. I am vampire. He is merely human. The inferior. Us. Vampires the superior.

I realize this seconds before he starts to walk over. I act like I wasn't staring. Wait was I staring? Did he notice if I was. I look down awkwardly. I take out my phone and send Destiny a text.

"Act normal" It says. I send it quickly.

"Sup Emma" says Aiden

"Hey" I say

"Are you going to that junior party?"

Destiny says "Actually we are-…"

"RN'T! We aren't going. We've got a whole bunch of studying to do that night, you know…"

"C'mon it'l be fun"

"Im sorry but do you think I care!" I grab Destiny by the hand and pull a little. "C'mon. We gotta go."

"Well I hope I see you there anyways."

"I DON'T!"

Once we get out of the mall I totally regret saying almost everything that I said. "Well I think that went well, don't you" says Destiny.

In the Mansion

"Shut up"

"Im not the one that went off on my _crush"_

"He's not my crush" I say as we walk into the mansion."He's just a very cute human that's at least half decent." We hop into our caskets (destiny gets into the extra one that I have for her since she practicly lives here)

"You keep telling yourself that. But lets be honest Emma we all know the truth" she says just as the sun up and we both fall asleep.

Well I hope you liked it. Ill have another chapter up in the morning! Ic3 out!^_^


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up just as the sun goes down. The first thought that enters my mind is that I totally need some some blood soon. I look over to see Destiny staring at me. "What?" I say.

"Just plz tell me if you really like him or not."

"Like who?" I try to play dumb but i can see she sees right though my act. I sigh. "He's a human I couldnt love him if I tried. C'mon I know your hungry. Im thinking the ice cream boy."

"His blood is pretty rich. C'mon"

We dont even need to plan for attack, I mean if u call walking in and swooning him an "attack" then go ahead. As we walk in i observe my surroundings, looking to see if theres any other humans around. None. Good this will be quick and easy. I walk to the counter with Destiny in tow. "Hi Steve." Destiny flips her hair.

"H-hhhi. How ddd-do you know my name?"

"Name tag. Lets go outside for a little while, shall we." He looks suprised like we haven't done this before. Of course he doesnt remember a thing because of the venom.

"I have customers serve. I-I-I I cant.."

"You cannn no one will no but us...No one is even here." Destiny motions around the room. "Come on."

He reluctantly follows us out the back door. I walk torwards the a chair. Steve sits in the chair in front of me. Destiny comes up behind him. She put his arms on his shoulders. "Stay still will wont hurt as much." looking bemused he says "W-wwwhat?" I walk over and sink my fangs into to his neck he squims at first but them the vemon gets to him and you can see his eyes glaze over. Once I've had my share Destiny gets a little then were both full. "Thanks for the snack", I say in a sinister tone.

"Run along now." says Destiny. He slowly walks back into the store looking dazed.

We go back to the mansion with full bellies. Now we have to get ready for this lame party. We would have full bellies tonight.

tnx. in the next chapter Emma finds a suprise read the next chapter to see wat it is! Ic3 out!


End file.
